Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to security of integrated circuit devices and specifically to mesh grid protection for integrated circuits.
Background Art
Logic circuits and memory on electronic devices such as integrated circuits (IC) are vulnerable to hardware hacking. Integrated circuits storing or utilizing secure data such as cryptographic keys or other user sensitive data such as credit card numbers are particularly targeted. One style of hardware hacking involves penetrating an IC enclosure or package to physically access the internal logic circuitry and/or memory of the IC. In these attacks, the package is opened from the top or bottom and any encapsulating material is removed or etched away. The hacker can then access the internal logic circuitry and/or memory of the IC using a probe. The hacker can read signals in the internal logic circuitry or memory of the IC to derive secure data or can in some cases access restricted data directly. In other techniques, hardware hackers set up probes to read pins of chips in point-of-sale terminals and ATM machines to access credit card information.
Methods and systems are therefore needed to improve the physical security of devices.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.